The present invention relates to polymers which are inherently tacky and, as formed and sterilized are functional as pressure-sensitive adhesives in bandage and medical tape constructions. More particularly, the emulsion adhesives of the instant invention because of excellent room- and low-temperature performance and provide an ecologically safe replacement for adhesives and currently used in bandage and medical tape constructions which require aggressive adhesion to skin and resistance to moisture.
Self adhesive bandages and medical tapes have existed for a long time. Their constructions are similar but differ in that a bandage normally has a gauze bonded to the adhesive and is protected by a release liner. In addition, bandages come in a greater variety of shapes and sizes than tapes. The adhesives and backing materials for both may be the same. Both require the ability to be sterilized without material loss of adhesive properties and it is desirable for the adhesive to be hypoalergenic. This is not a characteristic of rubber based adhesives.
A medical tape is typically slit from a roll of a face stock or backing having on at least one surface thereof an adhesive which will adhere to skin under all conditions without irritation nor have an adhesion so great that the tape can be removed only with accompanying discomfort.
Bandages have the same requirement but differ from tapes in that they are die cut to select sizes, with the adhesive protected by a discardable release liner and a portion of the adhesive surface is bonded to a gauze which covers a wound. The traditionally used adhesives are rubber based solvent adhesives which are not hypoalergenic.
A need exists for pressure-sensitive acrylic adhesives of controlled properties which serve to supplant current used adhesives in bandage and medical tape constructions.